1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a swing chair comprising a base frame configured to rest on a floor and a support, such as a chair, having a support surface arranged to support a baby or a child, wherein the support is rotatably connected with the base frame by a bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swings are well known, and usually comprise a base frame having a horizontal bar, and a chair suspended from said horizontal bar. The chair will move back-and-forth in a swinging motion, by initially pushing the chair out of balance. Apart from use as a toy, such devices are also designed for babies, wherein the chair is replaced by a cradle. The swing movement, which can be back-and-forth or lateral, is usually experienced as very pleasant by babies, so that they become and/or remain quiet.
The invention aims at a compact alternative swing device that has similar or better effects, and which can be easily stored in a compact space.